habiticafandomcom-20200222-history
Subscription
Purchasing a Subscription helps keep Habitica thriving and helps fund the development of new features. A subscription also offers players a number of helpful and fun benefits. However, Habitica is not a pay-to-win game and subscribers generally do not gain benefits over non-paying users in terms of advancing in Habitica. The subscription page can be accessed under the Settings menu on the website. Here, players can subscribe, check their subscription status, and manage their subscription. Subscriptions cost $5 USD per month and can be purchased in one-, three-, six-, or twelve-month blocks. Subscribers who purchase a twelve-month block receive a 20% discount, paying $48 for the year ($4 per month). Subscriptions automatically renew at the end of the term unless they are purchased as gifts. Players can also subscribe and manage their subscription settings through the Gems & Subscription page of the iOS and Android apps. Subscription Benefits Habitica subscribers receive several benefits: *'Buy gems with gold.' Click on the gem in the website's header to buy gems for 20 gold points each. You can buy up to 25 gems each month, but for every three consecutive months you remain a subscriber or buy in advance, the monthly cap increases by 5 gems for a maximum of 50 gems per month! *'Retain additional To-Do and task history entries.' Graph and export more of your data to measure the benefits your new habits are providing. Refer to Task History Compression for more information. *'Double the daily drop-cap.' Get twice as many goodies as you make progress on your tasks and To-Dos! *'Get monthly Mystery Items that are exclusive to subscribers.' These items do not increase stats, but they are fun and a cool mark of distinction. *'Get an exclusive pet.' Get the Royal Purple Jackalope Pet, which is only given to subscribers. *'Support the developers.' Habitica is kept running by a dedicated group of people (not to mention the servers) who need love too. Bonus Benefits for Longer Subscriptions Players who subscribe for at least three consecutive months will receive additional benefits. For each consecutive three-month period, subscribers can purchase an additional five gems per month (up to a maximum of 50 gems per month) and receive one Mystic Hourglass. The Mystic Hourglass summons the Mysterious Time Travelers, who allow the player to select a Mystery Item, a past World Boss pet or mount, or one of the exclusive Steampunk Sets. Subscribers choosing the one-month subscription will receive the bonus benefits every three months, as long as they remained subscribed for that entire time. Subscribers purchasing a longer subscription will immediately receive the bonus benefits based on the length of the subscription and will continue to receive these benefits each time the subscription renews. For example, if you buy a six-month subscription, you will immediately receive two Mystic Hourglasses and add an additional ten gems to the monthly gem cap. At the end of six months, when the subscription renews, you will receive another two Mystic Hourglasses and an increase of ten gems to the monthly gem cap. (You get the same number of Mystic Hourglasses that you would receive with a one-month subscription recurring for six months, but it takes less time to receive those benefits with a six-month subscription. Additionally, you are able to purchase more gems in total if you choose a longer subscription as you can enjoy the higher gem cap immediately instead of having a lower gem cap initially.) A bug exists that can prevent the Mystic Hourglass and increased gem cap being given at the beginning of the second multi-month block ( ). If this happens to you, please state the issue in the Report a Bug guild and you will be given the missing benefits. Please note that the subscription months must be consecutive. If you cancel your subscription and do not renew it before the termination date passes, the consecutive month count drops back to zero. However, if you do renew your subscription before the termination date, your consecutive month count and benefits will not be lost. Subscribing Subscriptions can be purchased on the website through three different payment services: Stripe, PayPal, or Amazon Payments; select a payment service and follow the instructions to submit your payment information. On the mobile apps, they can be purchased through Google Play or iTunes. After you complete the transaction, you will receive a confirmation email. Your subscription will automatically renew at the end of each subscription period. Non-USA PayPal Subscriptions Some players from outside the USA cannot use PayPal to purchase recurring subscriptions due to a PayPal bug. Instead, they can send themselves a non-recurring gift subscription and can pay for it with PayPal because PayPal treats gift subscriptions as a single purchase, not a recurring payment. Refer to "Gifting a Subscription" below for details. Subscriptions using your Balance in a Payment Service Website Recurring subscriptions cannot be purchased using your balance in Amazon, PayPal, Google Play, or iTunes. If you wish to purchase a recurring subscription, you must have a credit or debit card enabled in one of those services (or use a credit card directly with Stripe). This is to ensure that future payments can be made. A balance is not suitable for recurring payments since there's no guarantee that any money will exist in the balance when the next payment is due. However, you can use money in your PayPal or balance to send yourself a non-recurring gift subscription (this might also work with money from an Amazon balance). Refer to "Gifting a Subscription" below for details. Gifting a Subscription To purchase a subscription for another player, open their profile, which is most easily accessed by clicking on their name in chat or their avatar in your party. Near the bottom of each profile is a gift icon (see image to the left). If you don't see the icon, turn off browser extensions, such as Merfy's HabitRPG: Custom Compact Edition theme. Click that icon to open the "Send Gift" screen (see the image to the right; click it to expand to full size). Click the greyed out box labeled "Subscribe" to activate that option, and then select the length of subscription you would like to purchase for your friend. You may also add an optional message before selecting your payment method. You can also purchase a gift subscription for yourself in the same way. To access your own profile, find (or make) a post in your party chat, the Tavern, or any guild, and then click on your own name. The payment methods for gift subscriptions are Stripe, PayPal, and Amazon Payments. Gift subscriptions do not automatically renew. If you are purchasing a gift subscription for yourself because the methods of making recurring subscriptions do not work for you, don't forget to buy yourself a new gift subscription before your old subscription runs out. Managing Your Subscription Checking Subscription Status To see the status of your subscription, go to the subscription page. A blue box will show the following details: *Subscription Type: recurring payment amount, length of subscription term, and payment method *Consecutive Months: number of consecutive months your subscription has been active *Gem Cap Extra: number of additional Gems you can purchase with gold each month *Mystic Hourglasses: number of Mystic Hourglasses you receive for each three consecutive months your subscription is active Changing Payment Method If you have subscribed using Stripe and would like to use a different credit card, go to the subscription page and click the blue "Update Card" button at the bottom of the page. A popup window will ask you for your email address and new credit card details. To change credit cards for subscriptions purchased through PayPal or Amazon Payments, log into your account on the payment service site you chose and update your credit card information there. To switch payment services (e.g., change from Stripe to PayPal), cancel your current subscription and create a new one. Your subscription benefits and your count of consecutive subscribed months will not be lost if you create the new subscription before the termination date. The new subscription will begin as soon as the termination date for the old one has arrived. Cancelling a Subscription Are you sure you want to cancel? If you're having technical problems or Habitica doesn't seem to be working out for you, please consider contacting us. We want to help you get the most from the site. Please report technical problems in the Report a Bug guild (available from the Help menu on the website or from Guilds on the mobile apps) or send an email to admin@habitica.com and explain your concerns. To cancel a subscription made with Amazon, PayPal, or Stripe, go to the Settings > Subscription and click on the red "Cancel Subscription" button on the bottom of the page. The site will then ask you to confirm the choice to cancel. Click "Ok" on the confirmation alert to finish the unsubscription process. To cancel a subscription made with Google Play or iTunes, go to the "Gems and Subscription" screen on the mobile app and follow the instructions there. After cancellation, all subscription benefits will stay in effect until the final date that you have paid for as shown on the subscription page. For example, if you cancel a three-month subscription after just one month, the subscription should last for another two months and the termination date on the subscription page should reflect this. If this does not happen, report the problem in the Report a Bug guild (available from the Help menu on the website or from Guilds on the mobile apps) and Habitica's admins will fix it promptly. Subscription Problems If you experience any problems with your subscription, please post about them in the Report a Bug guild. Group and Corporate Plans Members of a party or guild with a group plan receive full subscription benefits for free (however the leader of the party or guild must pay for the group plan as described on the Group Plans page). Originally referred to as the Enterprise Edition, various types of corporate plans will join the individual subscription option. Currently, users may purchase the large-scale "Organization" plan, but family- and group-sized plans are also in development. Contributor Reward Rarely, a tier 7 contributor who has continued to offer vital improvements to Habitica will be offered a free subscription. This is awarded only in special cases and only at the discretion of the staff. Known Bugs Gift-1-Get-1 Promotion Per the Bailey Announcement on December 8th, 2016, Habitica ran a promotion until January 6th, 2017, where if you gifted someone a subscription, you got one for yourself for free. While this promotion has ended, below are some answers to commonly asked questions regarding this promotion for reference. If you have any questions about this promotion, please feel free to ask in the Tavern or the Habitica Help: Ask a Question Guild. How do I gift a subscription? Please refer to the "Gifting a Subscription" section above. Can I gift a subscription to myself and get the promotion too? No, the promotion only applies when you gift a subscription to somebody else. However, you and a friend can give each other gift subscriptions if you both want to give and receive the promotion. How does this work if the recipient already has a subscription for x'' months? The gift subscription is added to the end of the existing subscription. How does this work if the recipient has a recurring subscription? If a person already has a recurring subscription and is gifted a subscription, then the gift will be added to the end of their recurring subscription. However, since the recurring subscription never ends until cancelled, they won't get any benefit from the gift subscription until they cancel their recurring subscription and wait for the period they've paid for to run out. Likewise, if the person buying the gift already has a recurring subscription, they will get their own free gift subscription, but won't benefit from it until they cancel their recurring subscription. Note that you do not ''have to cancel your recurring subscription if you receive a gift or a free subscription from giving a gift. The gift will remain in your account and will be activated if you cancel your recurring subscription. How does this work with consecutive subscription months? When a recurring subscription is cancelled, the full subscription benefits will keep working until the period paid for has run out. The gift subscription will then take effect immediately. This means you won't lose your count of consecutive months subscribed. The same is true for non-recurring subscriptions -- the gift is added to the end and takes effect immediately, so it does not break your streak for consecutive subscription months. It is possible to have a new recurring subscription after the gift subscription ends. If you pay for the new recurring subscription before the end of the gift subscription, it will start at the moment that the gift subscription ends, and you again won't lose your count of consecutive months. Again, the same applies to non-recurring subscriptions, though bear in mind that if the non-recurring subscription time runs out without renewal, the consecutive subscription month streak will be lost. See Also *Trello Card fr:Abonnement Category:Troubleshooting Category:Settings and Options